The Heart of a Soldier
by 26 Combo
Summary: With war on the doorstep of Amestris and a mandatory draft in place, Edward and Alphonse are forced into the military to fight for the future of their country. With perils around every corner and a family waiting for their return, can the Elric brothers endure the challenges that lie ahead?
1. Chapter 1

_**~ The Heart of a Soldier ~**_

 _Summary:_ _With war on the doorstep of Amestris and a mandatory draft in place, Edward and Alphonse are forced into the military to fight for the future of their country. With perils around every corner and a family waiting for their return, can the Elric brothers endure the challenges that lie ahead?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters._

* * *

Edward and Winry stood in front of the ominous door to the Fuhrer's office, their fingers laced together in an attempt to push away the dread and worse case scenarios.

"Ed..." she softly spoke, tightening her grip on his rough and calloused hand. After all the hell they had managed to make it through it was hard to believe something like _this_ would happen; something as ridiculous as war.

"Win, its going to be alright." Ed offered, raising her chin with his index finger as her blue sapphires meeting his golden hues. He could still see the pool of emotions hidden behind her strength, the same worry and confusion that made itself present when the military unexpectedly showed up on their doorstep.

Wiping away the tear that escaped his wife's eye, Edward gave a small smile in attempt to cheer her up. "Let me see what this is all about, it might be that I'm not needed anymore."

Winry returned the smile, running her hand over his right shoulder while once again reminding herself that he had overcome every obstacle that threatened to stop him; he had kept his promise to himself and Al. The man that stood before her was strong and determined, and for that reason she knew that he would be successfully drafted into the military. _E_ _specially_ since it was an emergency draft that stole the right for a person to decline. One way or another her husband would see the perils of war.

"J-just make it back to me-, to us. Please Ed..."

The Elric brother slowly nodded before placing his hand on Winry's stomach, noticing that her baby bump had grown a bit bigger. "I promise."

Her fingers grasped his in a last desperate attempt to hold onto the love of her life, slowly letting Ed slip away. She had to remind herself that he was just going into the Fuhrer's office, not the battle field.

A tear paved its way down her soft cheek as Edward was stolen from her sight, the wooden door offering only worries and heart ache.

(())

Stepping into the office, Edward was greeted by several familiar faces. Fuhrer Grumman was sitting at his desk with Mustang, Hawkeye, and Al standing in front. At the sight of his brother, Ed's heart dropped to his stomach.

He was dressed in uniform.

"Ah, so you made it." greeted Grumman as everyone's gaze shifted to the origin of the welcome. The frustrated blonde ignored the greeting and walked up to Al, shaking his head at the sight he beheld.

"So they got you too, huh?"

Al gave a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah, who would of guessed we'd end up as soldiers?"

Ed turned and eyed the newly appointed Fuhrer. "So what's this all about?"

Grumman dismissed the irritation in the ex-alchemists voice and stood up, looking across the faces of those that stood before him. "I've called you here to brief you on what lies ahead." he paused for added effect, watching the eyes of the four. "As you know, this is a mandatory draft. I've called you to my office to discuss the issues at hand."

"Issues?" mocked Ed. "This whole ordeal better be something more important than damn issues!" his voice trembled slightly at the thought of Winry and Al. He'd be damned if he would risk his life _again_ to solve the "issues" of the military.

"Fair enough." relieved Grumman as he proceeded to explain. "There has been a major security breach on the northern border of Drachma. They have successfully infiltrated the wall of Briggs and flooded into the northern region of Amestris, setting up camps and small bases to pool their troops and gain a foothold in this country."

"You mean-," Ed stuttered as he began adding ones and twos. "Amestris is at war?"

Grumman nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Precisely. Troops are being sent north as we speak to prevent the Drachman's from gaining an even larger foothold. With luck, we should be able to contain them within the northern area and keep them at bay."

"But," Mustang chimed in, throttling his forehead with his thumb and index. "With this kind of opportunity presenting itself you know very well that Drachma will put everything they have into this. Its not every day that the wall of Briggs falls." Roy eyed the man at the desk, his years as a soldier made him very hard to fool. "So cut the bullshit and tell us why we're here. Surely its not to inform us of a tactical play they we both know wont hold."

Their eyes locked, inviting tension to the room. Roy had made it through the hell of the Ishvalan war of extermination. If he was going to war, then he wanted the rhyme and reason for it. No shenanigans, no bullshit. Just the hard facts.

"Very well."

Riza glanced over to the Elric brothers. Alphonse seemed to be calm and collected, willing to hear the whole thing out. Edward, however, was just like Roy. She could see the tension in his shoulders and the frustration in his jaw as he kept his anger in check; he was, after all, speaking to the Fuhrer.

"I've called you here today because you will serve a purpose in the war. It is wasteful to have you merely exchanging shots with the northerners." Grumman turned to Roy. "Roy Mustang, I'm sending you to the north to help keep the Drachma's in check, hopefully driving their forces back. As of right now your alchemic talents are to be put to use as a weapon of war, protecting Amestrians and abolishing Drachman soldiers. With you I am sending Alphonse Elric to aid in your endeavors on the front line."

The Fuhrer's focus shifted to Al. "You, young man, are officially a state alchemist and on active duty as such."

Ed's fists balled with white knuckles. "You cant send my brother up north!"

"As for you-," Grumman continued, letting his authority over ride the out of place comment. "I am sending you and Riza Hawkeye to a camp being formed just north of West City. Three quarters of our western border is shared with Drachma, you two will keep an eye out for any border crossings."

"So we're just back up? You mean your sending me to an area that's not even classified as a war zone?" Ed protested, there's no way he would let his little brother fight on the front lines by himself.

"With all do respect-," Grumman countered. "You cant use your alchemy anymore, is that correct?" Edward froze, he had almost forgotten. "With that said-," he continued "Your brother and Mustang's talents are needed on the front lines. You and Riza will be better suited in the west. Besides, it means that you'll have a better chance at returning home to your loved ones."

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated to admit it, but Grumman was right. With him and Riza in the west it would mean that he was out of harms way, at least he hoped. It meant that he had a much better chance at returning home to Winry and the baby; to his family.

"Are there any objections?" the question was pointless. It wasn't like they _could_ object the idea and walk away, it was only a symbol of authority.

"Good. Roy, Alphonse. There is a train here in Central that will take you north. Once there I want you to join the fight, you cant miss our camp. As for you Edward and Riza, there is also a train here in Central that will take you to West City. Once there I want you to travel north until you find our western outpost. Your job is to kill anyone attempting to cross our border. Simple as that."

Roy and Riza nodded, saluting as they received their orders. As for Ed and Al; they both froze. Kill? I mean sure it was a war... But it didn't quite sink in until their fear was expressed as an _order._ The brothers both slowly saluted the Fuhrer, following Roy and Riza out the door.

"Edward!" Winry cried as she arose from the hallway bench, running up and wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes met his before suddenly noticing Al.

"Al..." she whispered as she hugged him tight, pulling away and observing the clothes he was garbed in. "Y-your in a uniform..." She knew Ed was going to war, and to see _him_ in a military outfit seemed unbearable. But Alphonse? He had just got his body back, they were just stating to enjoy the peace as a family. After all he had been though, being stuck in a metal prison for years, he didn't deserve this. Neither of them did.

"Yeah, I arrived in Central and they took me to get me outfitted. I didn't have much of a choice seeing how it was a mandatory draft." he tugged at the corner of his uniform as if to give them a better view. "Kinda weird right?"

Winry nodded. He had grown up so much, his features much stronger and healthier than when he was nothing more than a skeleton. His hair had grown longer since last time and his stance was broader. He was almost as tall as Edward now.

"Its not fair... why do they need you? Aren't there-," her eyes swelled up with tears while she fought to finish. "Other soldiers?"

Edward pulled her close as she sobbed into his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. She couldn't lose them, not now, not after all they had gone though.

"Don't worry, I'll keep Edward safe for you." reassured Riza, her heart breaking for the young woman.

"Yeah, and I cant let Al die on me anytime soon. He still owes me lunch." Roy added, grinning as he eyed the younger Elric.

Winry reappeared from Edward's shoulder with tear stricken eyes. "Y-you mean they're separating you two?" she looked to her husband for an answer, anything that would lift her sorrows. All he could offer was a soft smile as he wiped away her tears.

"It wont be for long, I promise. We'll be back together soon, back as a family."

She sniffled and gave a small cough from being so upset. Edward unwrapped her arms and squeezed her trembling hands in affection. "I have to go now, there's a train waiting to take me west. Plus, they're not even sending me to a war zone; I'm just keeping an eye out for border crossings. I'll be home before you know it."

With a gentle and loving kiss to her forehead, Ed said his goodbyes and promised to make it back home to her no matter what.

"At least promise me you'll write..."

"Promise." confirmed Ed with a smile. "I swear Winry, I wont leave you with letters as a memory-," He put his hand over his heart.

"I'll come home."

* * *

Edward tugged at his collar, unsure if he could survive a war in _this_ getup. The uniform fit perfect, although it wasn't quite as tight as his black outfit he had worn as a teenager. But the material! If only he could have his soft and cottony clothes again.

"The military looks good on you Fullmetal."

Ed sighed while fiddling with anything that felt weird. "Yeah, well hopefully I wont have to get use to it." Everyone chuckled in an attempt to maintain high spirits, but silence soon settled in as they walked to the platform.

"Al..." spoke the elder Elric as they came to a stop in front of two separate trains. "Listen, I couldn't say it back there but I want you to know-," Ed paused and searched for the right words. "Just don't die on me. I need you to come home. I would be right there with you if I could but-," His words trailed off, prompting Al to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I know brother. I'll be careful, but its _you_ who needs to return home to Winry. Just don't do anything reckless, okay?"

Ed turned a light shade of red and nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know what I'd do without you..." he trailed off.

Alphonse smiled and looked to his big brother, the person who gave him his flesh and bone back; who made him _human_ again.

"If I- well If I don't come back then you need to live on for me; for Winry and the baby. You'll always be my big brother, but you have a family now; a family bigger than just the two of us. You have to be there for them, you have to make it home." Al sighed and shifted his gaze to the floor. "Besides, this war is a sort of redemption for me. A chance to repay the people who supported and died for me." A tear formed in the corner of his eye. "Its a chance to prove to myself that I was worth all the effort we put into getting our bodies back."

Ed stared at his younger brother, unsure what to even say. "Just come home, alright?"

Al nodded and wiped away the tear before it could leave his eye.

"Keep my subordinate safe Fullmetal." added Roy with a grin. "I still need her."

Ed chuckled and glanced over to Riza. "Nah, she'll be the one saving _my_ ass. You can bet on it."

Riza suppressed a laugh and decided to add her farewell too. "I'll keep your brother safe Alphonse, just make sure Roy doesn't get _too_ wet up north."

Mustang frowned and shot her a glare. "Why? So I don't become useless?"

Riza grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Something like that."

"Damn... Why did they have to separate us? I mean... It makes sense military wise, but still." Ed and Al grinned at each other and shook their heads in unison.

"Because it would be way to easy." they said together. And they were right, if it was a hard and death defying job; they would get it. That's how it worked.

The four soldiers would have kept talking and delaying the inevitable, but a loud train whistle reminded them of their duty. There wasn't enough time to say what needed to be said, there never is. All they could do was wave and hope that the other knew what they weren't able to express. Even though the trains were only several feet apart, it felt as if they were worlds away.

"You've changed." complimented Riza while she took her seat across from Ed, the train getting ready to depart.

"How so?"

The hawk's eye grinned as she remembered a young hot headed alchemist she once knew, ready to take on the world and anyone who stood in his way.

"You've grown up and become a man. Your not a naïve little boy anymore. You have a wife and an impending child, I'd say you've made something out of your self."

Ed smiled as he though of Winry. Riza was right, he _had_ changed a lot since his early days. "Yeah, so has Al. When I look at him now he's not the same suite of armor that would stay up all night and worry about ever eating an apple pie again. I guess, in a way, he was always the more mature one."

The train whistled and pushed off, slowly leaving the station on rails of dread. They were going to war. And when the time came, he would have to take a life; the very thing him and Al swore never to do.

"I just hope Al isn't shell shocked by the front line. I hope he'll be able to, you know..."

"Take a life?" Riza finished.

Ed slowly nodded and stared out the window, watching people pass by as they sat and waited. He was worried about Al, but what about himself? Could _he_ take a life when it was necessary? I mean it was war, they are the bad guys. Right?

"I bet it's easier to do it in your head than in real life..." The fearful blonde quietly pondered. Riza watched as he lost himself in the passing scenery.

"It always is."

Edward didn't respond, all he could do was hope and pray he would make it back to Winry and Al.

"I'll come home." he whispered, fingering the wedding ring that sat on his left hand.

* * *

 _Phew! Finally got chapter one under wraps! I've literally been writing, thinking and adjusting this over and over again for quite a while. (Both in my head and in the document.)_

 _So yay! XD_

 _My updating will be periodically due to all the proofreading and adjustments I make, so stick around! Actually, (A little inside scoop) I_ _spent three days on the segment where Ed and Winry are standing in front of the Fuhrer's door; I wanted to make sure it was just right XD_

 _Hahaha, I better start writing chapter two! I gotta get all these ideas on paper before I loose em'! (Or would it be getting it on a computer?)_

 _Anyways! If you liked it feel free to drop a review, it would be awesome to see your thoughts. Thanks so much!_

 _Have a wonderfully blessed day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The west wasn't _exactly_ as he had imagined. In fact, him and Al never really even visited the left side of the compass. He was, more or less, a little disappointed at how average it was. The west side wasn't extremely hot like in Rush Valley or on the way to Lior, but it wasn't freezing ass cold like where Alphonse was going to be. The people seemed genuinely happy but not overly outspoken (or freaking out about his auto mail and trying to sell him a new leg.) They just carried on about their business as if they each lived in their own little snow globe. Edward was hoping that it would be an eccentric town that would one day be turned into a story for his kids. Then, when he had gotten older and maybe had grandkids, he could tell _them_ the same story with a little extra embellishment.

 _"I guess it is a little different from your average town...,"_ mused Ed to himself. Hawkeye had gone off to find some sort of contact within the military that would take them to the outpost, leaving time for the newly drafted soldier to explore. The town they had landed in was rather small; consisting of a single dirt road with several buildings and shops on either side. The structures were oddly shaped compared to Central and the other places he's been, and they had a much different fashion statement going on. Other than that it was nothing special - nothing that would stand out in a war story, anyways.

Riza had been gone for a while, prompting the bored blond to wander into the nearest store. He figured she'd find him easily enough in this small of a town, so why not check out some stuff while he's here?

"Welcome!" greeted an old woman. She stood behind a worn counter with an age old cash register in the middle, her head barley clearing the top. Ed waved and proceeded to browse the wares that were offered. Nothing caught his eye, just knickknacks and souvenirs amongst novelty tee-shirts and hats.

"Find anything sweetie?"

Edward shook his head and smiled. "No, I was just looking."

The little old lady shuffled her way out onto the floor with a notebook and pen in hand. "Well I cant let you leave here without _something,_ " she said kindly.

Ed paused and watched as she hobbled on over, extending the leather bound book as an offering.

"Oh, thank you." The surprised soldier gradually took the notebook and began fishing around in his pockets. "I'm sorry, I don't have any money on me."

The little old shopkeeper giggled and waved away the offer. "No need, you're a soldier right? Well this notebook will give you some peace in hard times. Plus you can use it to write to your family and wife."

He was genuinely surprised that she knew about his family, but before he could beg the question a familiar face popped in.

"Edward its time to go."

Ed nodded and waved goodbye to the shopkeeper, her wrinkly smile offering him a small warmth of comfort.

"I have our contact waiting just down the road, he'll take us north."

The duo left sets of footprints in the dirt road as they made their way side by side, the thought of the battlefield weighing heavily on their minds.

"Find anything good in there?" Riza asked with a smile.

"Nah, just souvenirs and stuff. The lady gave me this-," Ed flashed his notebook, turning it over to observe the leather binding. "She said it would help in hard times and that I could write home. The weird part is that I never even told her about having any kind of family."

Hawkeye smiled as they approached a wagon that was hitched to a horse. In the drivers seat sat a man with the same blue and gold trimmed uniform, his hands loosely gripping the reigns.

"It was probably the ring," she replied as they climbed into the cart, taking their place as the driver turned around.

"You two ready?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Riza and Ed in unison.

The driver nodded and whipped the reigns as the wooden wagon wheels creaked from motion, the three of them bouncing over every divot and pothole. If there was one thing that made automobiles much nicer than wagons, it was suspension.

"How long until we reach the camp?" questioned Ed as he played with his ring, subtly smiling at how observant the sweet old shopkeeper had been.

"Not long, we should be there by the end of the day," replied the driver. "Sorry b'out the ride, I hope you don't mind the wait."

Ed smiled and watched as people and buildings slowly grew smaller with every passing second, dissolving into the horizon behind them.

"To be honest...," Ed sighed deeply, "It's not long enough."

* * *

The train ride felt like it had been going on for a lifetime. The seats felt like cold steel and the sound of the locomotive was like death himself calling out. They were going to war, to the front lines. They were going to use alchemy to takes lives; _he_ was going to use alchemy to take lives. If he thought about it too much it made him sick.

"Colonel...,"

Roy shifted his focus from the window to the young man in front of him. "I've been promoted to General," he replied in a short and uninviting tone.

"S-sorry General," corrected Al. A small smirk grew on Roy's face while watching him.

"It's okay Alphonse. I'm just messing with you; try not to be so uptight. If it makes you feel better to call me Colonel than that's okay - I'm not formal."

Alphonse smiled back and relaxed a bit at the General's playful mood. "Aren't you worried at all?" he asked curiously.

The dark haired alchemist sighed and looked out his frosty window. "To be honest, yeah. I have a horrible feeling that this is going to be like the Ishvalan War of Extermination."

"But the Ishvalan war pointless, it was a scheme by the homunculi remember? This is an actual threat, so it makes it better right?" Al countered.

Roy chuckled at the young man's reasoning. Oh how he was familiar with it.

"You're right Al, but they'll both have a lot in common when we're done. The military doesn't just lightly send alchemists to the front line - its more of a last resort kind of thing. They figure if they don't _have_ to risk us dying then we'll be an asset for the future. So the fact both you and I are being sent can only mean one thing."

The Elric brother tried not to look frightened, he had been though worse, right?

"And what _does_ it mean?"

"Lots of blood."

The two soldiers fell silent for a while, the sounds of the train saying all that needed to be said. It was going to be cold and miserable with a side of blood and death. Even though he was going to war, Al couldn't help but worry about his older brother. Even though he longed to be next to Ed, for them to fight side by side, Al was happy that he was out of harms way. He had a family, and Al didn't.

"You're worried about your brother," revealed Roy, breaking the silence. He had learned to read body language after all those years with Riza.

"Yeah, I just want him to make it home."

The flame alchemist smiled and even chuckled. "If I know Ed, he's too stubborn to die. Plus he's just on border patrol, hardly as dangerous as this."

Al replied with a silent nod, dread still festering in his gut.

"Listen Alphonse, don't worry about Ed. When we get out there, when we fight; you have to think only of yourself. Not your brother, not me, and not the people your killing. Because when you're on the battlefield, its _you_ who's going to save yourself. No one else."

Alphonse remained silent, taking in all his thoughts and feelings. They were getting close, he remembered some of the scenery from when they were here when Sloth attacked. Briggs wasn't far off, and that meant that war wasn't either. One way or another he only had a short time left before he crossed the threshold of hell.

* * *

The sun began to boast its orange and yellow hues, the giant sphere resting on the horizon. The wagon ride had been uncomfortable at best and the thought of Al and Roy up north made it even worse for Ed. But even though it had been trying, the camp in the distance offered much more discomfort.

"We're almost there."

The outpost was already in sight, several tents and towers taking form as they approached. There were three towers that stood in a triangular shape, each one crudely and quickly constructed from wood. In the middle of the towered triangle were several tents that housed the soldiers stationed for border patrol, one of them being the commander's tent where plans were formed and tactical strategies conjured.

The cart they rode in eventually came to a stop. They both gave their thanks and said goodbye to the transporter as he headed back to the little town they had come from, leaving the duo at the entrance.

"Welcome!" greeted a gruff male voice. It was the commander of the station.

"Sir!" saluted Hawkeye. Ed glanced to her and followed; apparently he was a higher ranking officer.

"At ease soldiers."

The commander smiled and looked them over with satisfaction. "I'm General Jackson, welcome to my camp. Its good to have additional eyes on the battlefield."

The commander in chief swiveled around and began walking back to the tents, prompting Ed and Riza to follow. The outpost was in the middle of a sea of grass with sparse trees that dotted around the area. As they entered the camp they were shown around and pointed to the bunks, the armory, the "kitchen" and the bathrooms. It was a well built camp that sufficed for what they were there for, it didn't take them long to tour the area and make it back to the bunks.

"Go ahead and get comfortable for the night. You will receive your duties in the morning," said Jackson. Ed and Riza saluted while he walked back to his tent, the duo entering the bunks shortly after.

"What do you think?" questioned Ed as he selected the top bunk in the corner of the room; Riza, however, picked the bottom bunk closest to the entrance.

"It's nice enough," she replied, sitting down on the bed with a sigh. "I've been in much more hostile and unaccommodating places, so it feels good to me. How about you? What do you think of your first station?"

Edward chuckled as he lay down on his top bunk, staring at the top of the tent. "Eh, its not as bad as I thought, I might be able to survive long enough to see this through."

They both laughed a little in an attempt to keep their hopes up.

"To be honest, I'm not worried about us...," Ed sat up and rested his head in his hands. "I'm worried about Alphonse and Roy, they're the ones that are staring death in the face. I just wish I was there to help...,"

They fell silent for the rest of the night, unable to sleep much. They would receive their orders the next day and begin their life as active soldiers, watching the borders like a hawk. As for Al and Roy however, they were knocking on the devil's door and inviting him to a night out at death's bar.

 _Stay alive Al..._

But what Ed didn't know was that he would soon be cheating death right alongside his brother.

* * *

 _Alrighty! And_ _there you have it! Thanks for being patient, I apologize that it wasn't as long as I initially intended it to be; I caught the flu and have been fighting it for over a week now. Let me just say it's been completely miserable and horrible..._

 _However!_ _It has given me a lot of time to think and write the chapter in my head over and over again. Sorry if it's crappy writing or boring, I've just started feeling well enough to jot all this down. It was that awkward in-between chapter where its more of a transition than anything else, but never fear! I have some crazy ideas already budding in my imagination, so be prepared XD_

 _Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it XD_

 _If you get a chance, drop a review to let me know your thoughts. Keep smiling!_

 _Have a wonderful and blessed day_


End file.
